


忽然的永远

by plantflowers



Category: Glee
Genre: 607, M/M, Sad Story, reaction fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantflowers/pseuds/plantflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6.07 reaction fic.<br/>“嗯…这不是很有趣吗？有些人在你某段生命里对你是如此重要，但过上那么些年以后…”Kurt的眼神飘忽不定，半是自嘲半强装轻松的说出这样的话。Blaine知道后半句话是什么：...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	忽然的永远

**Author's Note:**

> 配乐：莫文蔚的《忽然之间》  
> （情节随剧情，结局没有HE，全文基调略伤，有熊戏份，注意避雷）

“嗯…这不是很有趣吗？有些人在你某段生命里对你是如此重要，但过上那么些年以后…”Kurt的眼神飘忽不定，半是自嘲半强装轻松的说出这样的话。

Blaine知道后半句话是什么：过上那么些年以后，你甚至不知道曾经对你那样重要的人都去了何方。他抬头仔细打量着Kurt不敢看向他的双眼，夜色下他眼角的那抹光让他忽然有了冲动。

踮起脚，他前倾拉住Kurt，轻吻住他还想说下去的嘴。

Rachel家地下室里还响着的合唱声和2月夜里若有似无的风声就像这个吻一样，Blaine微微侧向熟悉的角度，Kurt喝过潘趣酒的鼻息和他惊讶随即柔软下来的表情，并没有过于火热，还没有到温暖的春天，只是将要发芽的季节所有的温柔的、清静的这夜一样的，像一种安慰，或释然。

他拉开距离，睁开眼，看向Kurt。

Kurt满是疑惑，满是想要进一步的希望，满是害怕走错的克制。他转过身，没有给Kurt进一步的可能，没有给Kurt走错的理由，匆匆离开这一刻。

这不是很有趣吗？在你的生命的每一段、每一次、每一刻，与你相交相伴相互守望的那些人，在那一时，你的世界里只有他，只看到他，听到他，感受到他，理解到他，爱到他。然而只要你转身，离开他所在的那个地方，他便像这夜里的风一样，你便连他是否真的存在过都无法确认。

也许当年他便不该唱那一曲Teenage Dream，Blaine抬头望向这片夜里孤单的天空，深紫色的云围绕在半圆的月亮周围，太过虚无缥缈如梦似幻，美是极美，他却看得伤心。

接下来的几日，Blaine总是做很多梦，即使是醒着也不断的出离神游。他像是着了魔，他的梦里都是Kurt。

他梦到很可怕的事，两次分手时的Kurt的样子不断追逐他，在梦里对他说着“我做不到信任你”“我不再想跟你结婚”“我不爱你”“你不值得被爱”这样可怕的句子，他无法醒来，就困在那里，听着不爱他的Kurt一遍遍重复刀子一样的话。他梦到很美好的事，Kurt带着小鹿一样可爱的表情轻拍住他，站在道尔顿门厅楼梯上，向他伸出手;Kurt抱着枕头半靠在他身边和他一起看Bravo台的真人秀马拉松，然后和他一起笑得翻倒在沙发上；Kurt坚定的看着他说“他们无法碰触我们所拥有的”，眼里的泪水像宝石一样美丽；Kurt半睁着眼，从热吻里的激情平稳了呼吸，仿佛发现了新奇一样的对他从发胶里松落的卷发爱不释手；Kurt半哭半笑的接过他的戒指，说出那几个让他以为那就是永远的“Yes”。

他从来不知道人的记忆可以这样占满现实，他从不知道这些梦会像潮水一样这样吞没他。Blaine浸润在这些回忆里，好的或坏的，几个月来断断续续他想要隔离开的这些记忆被那天夜里的吻彻底唤醒。

生活并不是件困难的事，按部就班的不去追逐什么的生活更加简单，Blaine Anderson从纽约那个梦的城市回家以后就认识到了这点。人想要活得简单不费力也并不是不可能的事。

只要你放弃你那些不切实际的“想要”。

如果能早点学懂这些，他也许就不会落到现在这样的境地。Blaine第一次接受Dave Karofsky的约会邀请的时候，这样顿悟到：原来一切都可以这么容易。

不去烦恼如何站上百老汇舞台，道尔顿一样有音乐和表演，帮助其他孩子更是他的梦想；不去纽约挣扎着找到自己的立足之地，Ohio原来是如此不吵嚷不拥挤的安宁；不去执着于爱着Kurt，不再奢求他的爱，其他任何一个人都是如此的好相处好交往。

然后他梦到了他和Kurt被Sue关在电梯的那个晚上。

Blaine从小就很迷恋科幻和儿童文学，因为那是最为充满想象与可能性的文字。无论是穿越时空或是勇斗恶龙，对他都有不可言喻的吸引力。所以他曾相信前世今生，相信灵魂的另一半，相信永恒的爱，相信一切浪漫到冒傻泡的说法适用于他和Kurt的爱情。

所以他第一次见到Kurt开始就仿佛早已认识了他；所以他之前的人生所造就的自我与Kurt能像拼图一样契合；所以他看到Kurt落泪唱起Blackbird的那一刻会忽然明白：他的灵魂早在他意识到之前就认出了Kurt，认出了他就是他在这么多宇宙中，这么多时间中，这么多生命中一直寻找的另一半。

不，他和Kurt一样对宗教和神明没有丝毫热情，但是他相信这个世界上有更伟大的力量，让一切都落到现在的位置。然后他梦见自己和Kurt被关的那晚。Sue就像那股力量一样，像他相信的童话、善良、命运、魔法、重力、宇宙定律一样，让他落在那里，不得动弹。

如果他真若有快银一样的超能力，或是神秘博士的Tardis，他也许会选择留在那里。只有他和Kurt所在的世界，两人的星球。他不用再在乎过去他们有多糟糕，不用担心未来他们有多困难，在那里的一刻，将那一刻延长到他足够满足的时间里，他可以好好的享受只与Kurt互相依偎的感觉。

不是很有趣吗，有些人在你某段生命里是如此重要，重要到你想将这段生命变成永恒。

只是Blaine也不是哈利·波特，他并不懂如何施不可破咒让永恒这种东西留存下来。他的那个梦最后被Kurt最后一次分手的冰冷表情打破。惊醒。

结果记忆也只是记忆，他擦了擦冒着冷汗的额头，窗外的月亮已经快圆了，天明气朗的天空满是星星，改不了习惯仍旧只睡在双人床左边的他翻过身，看着空荡荡被月光照亮的另外半张床。

也许从来就没有命中注定，没有前世姻缘，没有谁和谁必然能陪伴走下去，人和人相遇离开，事情发生终结，都是如此忽然。自己的心情，对方的想法，从来就像这若有似无的风一样，梦一样，没有道理没有规律，太多方向的力量让它们无序而杂乱。情投意合也只是巧合，相知相惜也都是偶然，人本最能干的便是遗忘。像Kurt说的一样，这是有趣的，我们在某一段生命里对彼此如此珍惜，但若干年后便是连对方去了何方也是不知。

就连想念也成了对过去世界的想象。

“你到底怎么了？”Dave忽然停止了对球赛的絮叨，放下手里的购物袋问，一下打破Blaine过于喧嚣的思考。

“你这几天都在对空发呆，说话也都只说两个字”

“Rachel家的告别晚会上发生什么了是吗？”

“告诉我，是他吻了你，还是你吻了他？”

Blaine没有想到，简单不费力的生活也会向他提出质疑。忽然之间他意识到，他连维持这样简单不费力的生活的力气也都丧失殆尽了。放弃掉“想要”的这种人生，要继续下去，瞬间显得比去追逐更为吃力。

“时间到了。”Dave说。

时间到了，Blaine莫名轻松了下来。

他就像那只被催着迟到了的三月兔，他一头跳入奇妙世界洞口狂奔，一直追赶着已经迟到了的时间，直到遇见疯帽子，直到他进入疯帽子被惩罚命令永远停留在的下午茶时间。

下午的麦金利走廊已是空无一人，Blaine跑起来的脚步声显得格外响，他曾无数次走过这条长廊，拉着Kurt的手，傍着Kurt的肩膀，和Kurt并肩一起走过，然后打开那扇合唱教室的门。

Kurt在那里，Blaine努力让自己的呼吸平静下来，他有太多话要告诉Kurt。

我想念你。

我原谅你。

我忘记了以前的一切不快。

我想要以前的我们回来。

我想要有新的开始。

我想要和你有未来。

离开这里吧，带我走吧。

留在这里吧，来我身边吧。

我不在乎你是否想要结婚，我不在乎我们有没有永远，我不在乎你有天醒来不再爱我，我不在乎我们做朋友容易过我们做爱人。

怎样都好，我想要再和你相爱。

Blaine张开口，心脏仿佛要马上跳跃出来，跳进Kurt的胸膛和他的心脏去一起跳动。

是的，他要告诉他。

“哦！嗨！Blaine！”Kurt看见Blaine忽然出现显然也有些惊讶，“我们正准备走呢。”

Blaine停了下来。

时间又一次停了下来，陷入了无穷无尽的延长。

另外一个陌生男人从Kurt身后走了出来，Blaine站在Kurt面前，一切都变成了慢动作，一切的话语都变得模糊含混。

这个世界又以一种与他无关的速度运转了起来。

“你想要说什么吗？”Rachel满面笑容的问他。

“我忘记了。”Blaine摇了摇头。

“那好。”Rachel笑着挥手再见，Kurt也跟着离去。

Blaine仍旧只是站在那里，刚刚还在狂跳的心沉到了底。

你看多么有趣，刚刚你还笃信着在生命的下一刻就会发生的事，就这样像风中尘埃一般被吹得不见，刚刚还想要抱紧再不放手的那个人，就这样轻声再见，连表白都无法倾诉。

Blaine Anderson的思绪再一次吞吃掉他。

是的，生命里的这些时刻都是由这样过于不确定的忽然拼接而成，毫无章法的故事情节，磕磕绊绊的成长，浓烈又危险的情感，没有一样是所谓永远的存在。没有Kurt在，不会有永远的存在，他不需要将生命的瞬间拉长到永远。

当初他求婚时所说的，无畏与永远的爱，是因为Kurt在。

然而Blaine做不到无畏，他一直如此害怕失去Kurt。

他也做不到永远，Kurt的每次远离都让他的世界巨变。

Blaine站在无人的合唱室里，闭上眼，知道自己无法回到过去，在这个教室里与Kurt欢唱，知道自己无法穿越未来，去看看他们是否老了之后真的如恋恋笔记本一样，用回忆来重新相爱。

他落在这样的地方，无法动弹，痛苦拉长得像是永远了，而下一个生命时刻何时忽然来到，他不能预测也不能期待。

时隔几个月，Blaine以为早已哭干的泪水又流了下来。

 


End file.
